Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with improved light efficiency, reduced external light reflection, and reduced thickness.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as society enters further into an information society, a display field which visually represents an electrical information signal is rapidly being developed. In accordance with this rapid development, various flat display devices having excellent performance and excellent characteristics, such as thin thickness, light weight, and low power consumption properties have been developed and have rapidly replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) displays that have been used in the art.
Specific examples of the above-mentioned flat display device may include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light emitting display device (OLED), an electrophoretic display device (EPD), a plasma display panel device (PDP), and an electro-wetting display device (EWD), and the like.
A display device may include a color filter, and the color filter transmits only light having a specific wavelength band among light incident from one side. Therefore, light entering one side of the color filter may decrease in intensity while passing through the color filter. Thus, the light efficiency of the display device may be reduced.
The display device may further include a polarizer to reduce external light reflection. Light incident into the display device from the outside may be reflected inside the display device and then emitted to the outside. Thus, without a polarizer, the shape of an external object is reflected on a surface of the display device. The polarizer of the display device is configured to polarize light incident into the display device. And the polarized light may be reflected inside the display device and then phase-shifted. The polarizer may protect the phase-shifted light from being emitted back to the outside of the display device, and, thus, external light reflection can be prevented. However, the thickness of the display device may be increased and the light efficiency of the display device may be reduced due to the presence of the polarizer.